


Practicable - Hooker Tony

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1305]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: After Senior disowned Tony he had to resort to hooking to get by. It rather changed his outlook on sex. Can he get past it for Gibbs?





	Practicable - Hooker Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angst_BuriTTo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angst_BuriTTo/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/26/2002 for the word [hale](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/11/26/practicable).
> 
> practicable[ prak-ti-kuh-buhl ]  
> adjective  
> capable of being done, effected, or put into practice, with the available means; feasible:  
> a practicable solution.  
> capable of being used:  
> a practicable gift.  
> Theater. (of a stage property or part of a set) designed or constructed for actual use; a practicable window; practicable water faucets.
> 
> This was requested by TT40_Angst_Queen as part of my 2018 prompt challenge [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). More instructions are below if you wish to sign up. This prompt had many options. I removed the ones that I wasn't filling with this story. 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
>  4\. Hooker!Tony  
>  **End Prompt**

“Can you do it?”

Tony nodded, pulling his barely there shorts down, spreading his legs, and turning to face the wall, not incidentally putting his luscious ass on display. This customer wasn’t the first one who’d wanted to fuck him and while it wasn’t his favorite thing, he could do it.

When he’d first thought about selling his body to get the cash he needed, he hadn’t thought it would be like this. He’d loved sex and thought it would be just a little bit more of that fun with the added benefit of some much needed rent money. Instead it took all the fun out of it, leaving only the practicable skills with very little pleasure. 

He’d long since started regretting his decision, but well what else could he do. He hadn’t been able to get a college degree or even make it into a police academy thanks to his father. Now, this seemed like the only thing he was good for. 

Fortunately, it was over quickly and Tony pulled his short shorts back up as he counted the money the man gave him. Tony didn’t care if it was a man or a woman, he’d always been bi as far as he could tell, though women did more for him than men usually. When it came to his job as a hooker, though, men were vastly preferred. 

The women wanted him to take his time and while he didn’t mind that, it wasn’t actually good for business as it took longer. Most men, though, he could get them off quickly either with a blow job or a quick fuck and be on his way to the next customer. Then he got his hourly rate for at most 10 minutes instead of the whole hour. 

Still even with that, he barely made enough to afford rent let alone food and definitely not enough to get him into college or the police academy like he wanted. Despite being young and eager, most customers seemed off put by his youth, even though he was legal, and the ones that weren’t he didn’t want touching him. He wasn’t stupid, they wouldn’t be afraid to do more than he was ok with. 

That all changed when he happened to stumble into an operation that Agent Gibbs was running. It turned out that Gibbs already had 4 wives, one dead, 3 exes and while he wanted regular sex he’d decided women were too much work. Unlike most people, Tony’s age didn’t bother Gibbs, though he did seem to have this obsession with taking care of Tony. 

In return for using the skills he’d learned hooking to get enough information on those involved in the slave ring for Gibbs to shut it down, Gibbs had promised to see that Tony had a roof over his head and was able to complete his education. Tony had tried to pay Gibbs with sex, but Gibbs wasn’t interested in quickies. It didn’t make sense to Tony.

He’d seen the guy’s reaction to him. Why wasn’t he taking Tony up on his offer? Especially when he was clearly sexually frustrated and equally clearly refusing to date women.

Most guys who were as interested in Tony as Gibbs had looked, craved the darkness of the illicit, but Gibbs didn’t seem to. It confused Tony. Still the deal was way better than what he was getting from his little street corner and Tony couldn’t turn it down. 

He thought maybe living with the guy would give him insight into what made Gibbs tick. If he truly was able to become a police officer like he’d wanted, he’d owe Gibbs everything. He was used to trading his body for the things he wanted. He didn’t see why it bothered Gibbs. 

He also quickly found out that he wouldn’t be living with Gibbs. The guy set him up with his own apartment and a weekly stipend for food and other items. His chosen schooling was already paid for. 

In fact, once he finished gathering the information they needed on the slave ring Gibbs pretty much disappeared. Tony had seen him only once since then and that was when Tony had to testify in court to put the group of people in charge of the slave ring behind bars for good. Tony was well and truly an adult now being in his late twenties, though he could still pass for thirteen with the right makeup if he wanted. 

In fact, he’d made it into FLETC and had completed all the qualifications needed to get a job with NCIS, which he knew was the agency that Gibbs worked for. He wasn’t stupid. He knew how to find information even if it did require him to offer his body in exchange at times. 

He was shocked when he walked into his job interview and found that Gibbs was his interviewer. Tony kind of blanked out. He didn’t remember much of the interview and later when asked about how he got the job, he would reply with his smile. 

It wasn’t until he’d been working under Gibbs for a couple of years that he realized why Gibbs hadn’t wanted sex in exchange for things that Gibbs felt Tony should have already had. Of course, by that time he was full on in love with Gibbs himself. It wasn’t just what Gibbs had done for him either.

The man was exceedingly competent and loyal and had many other good qualities. He reminded Tony of the good customers on the streets. The ones that told you exactly what they wanted and didn’t expect anything more than that. 

The problem was that Tony didn’t know how to have a relationship. He only had experience with one night stands or sex for money. There’d been a couple of nights where Gibbs got drunk enough for the one night stand thing, but beyond that Gibbs didn’t seem interested and in fact, he’d stopped drinking so much after the third one night stand with Tony.

Those one night stands were precious to Tony. They’d reminded him of what sex used to be like before he’d started hooking and it had become just a job, a skill he had. They’d actually been fun, well until Gibbs woke up the next morning and fled from bed like he was ashamed. 

Tony still didn’t understand that reaction. He only knew that it had something to do with him. He had a sneaking suspicion that Gibbs might think he’d taken advantage of Tony when really it had been the other way around if anything in Tony’s eyes. 

Tony didn’t know how to create the relationship that he knew both he and Gibbs wanted. It was driving him so crazy that one night when they were out at a bar, Tony spilled his guts to Abby. He told her everything from what he used to do to how he met Gibbs to what Gibbs did for him to his current frustrations with Gibbs and their relationship or lack thereof.

Abby had hummed thoughtfully before giving Tony a once over. “If I could make Gibbs take you seriously as a romantic interest would you want me to?”

“Yes, God yes, Abby. What do I have to do?”

“First, don’t show up in something that shows off your body. Make sure you’re wearing a fancy suit that makes you look good, but doesn’t give anyone the impression you’re looking for sex.”

Tony nodded. “I can do that.” It went against everything he’d learned on the streets about how to get ahead, but if it got him Gibbs he would do it. 

“Second, show up at this address at 7 o’clock wearing that suit. I’ll take care of everything else.”

“Really? You’re the best, Abs.”

“Oh wait, one more thing. When Gibbs asks you why you’re doing this don’t mention owing him not even once.”

“Got it, Abs. Thanks!”

“You go get him, tiger.”

Tony nodded, feeling like smiling for real for the first time in his life. He just hoped that Abby’s plan worked. Tony almost turned around and walked out when he realized just where Abby had told him to show up.

Gibbs hated frou-frou stuff. What was Abby thinking? Plus, there was no way Tony could afford this place on his salary. 

Before he could run away, though, Gibbs showed up. “DiNozzo?”

“Hey Gibbs.” Tony scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

“What's all this?” 

Tony stared at Gibbs, suddenly scared that Abby had gotten it all wrong and that he’d made a mistake and Gibbs didn’t want him, after all. It was too late to back out now, though. “This is a date.”

“A date?”

“Yep. Surely, you’ve been on one before.”

“Of course, but when have you?”

“Ahahaha. A guy has to have some secrets, Gibbs.”

They walked up to the maitre d and trying to look more confident than he felt, Tony stated, “Reservation for DiNozzo.” 

“Of course, Mr. DiNozzo, right this way.”

They were led to a back corner of the restaurant, though it wasn’t really any more secure than the main area given the huge picturesque windows with which you could see the port. That led to an awkward dance between them as they both tried to sit in the same spot to get the best vantage point.

Tony gave it up to Gibbs, having trusted Gibbs with his life since he met him. With that out of the way, they looked at their menus. Well Tony boggled at the menu, he hadn’t seen anything so expensive since he was eight and out for dinner with his parents before his mom died and his dad disowned him.

Still Abby’s advice seemed to be working as Gibbs seemed more comfortable here than he ever had when they were getting drunk and having sex. Well actually comfortable wasn’t quite the right word, but it was obvious that Gibbs was finally taking him seriously. That didn’t make the fancy dinner less awkward in the slightest, but they were both smiling throughout, so Tony considered it a win.

Tony still wasn’t sure he knew how to have a relationship, but he felt like he’d successfully taken the first step in that direction and was looking forward to more of this with Gibbs.

**Author's Note:**

> There are 6 stories currently written for the dictionary.com series. So there will be at least 6 more days of posting. I'm hoping to get a bunch more written soon, however, to hopefully get way ahead. Wish me luck! Also, apologies for those that like longer stories while I work on my EFRB there will be more and more drabbles posted. It's the easiest way for me to still post daily while focusing on the EFRB like I need to. 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
